Boots are a popular form of footwear for both men and women. Many boots, particularly women's boots, do not have a particularly stiff construction and do not maintain their form when worn throughout the day, as the sidewalls of the boot may tend to slide down the wearer's leg. This “scrunching” of the boot may be uncomfortable for the wearer and may detract from the appearance of the boot.